Sheets
by 10Anonymous
Summary: John is determined that he's ready to go all the way, but this is proved otherwise by Karkat. (WARNINGS: Johnkat, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut, Rimming)


**Oh God, what did I just write... There are a ton of errors in this, so sorry in advance, I'm super exhausted right now I can hardly type. I didn't even read over it yet, and I'm just really tired... Yeah... G'night 3 **

Karkat gently pushed John's chest with his hands, causing the human to fall back on the pillow with a soft thump.

Then he moved closer to the boy until his thighs were straddling John's hips. He watched as the human's bare chest rose and fell with each deep breath. The troll's eyes roamed the defined muscles of John's upper-body.

Karkat bent down and pressed a soft kiss to the human's lips, and the human eagerly pressed back. John's hands gripped Karkat's hips as the troll moved on to John's throat, pressing a wet kiss directly on John's Adam's apple. The human moaned, a sound that vibrated in his windpipe, as Karkat gently ground his hips down onto John's.

The troll shuffled back a bit in order to start pressing kisses all the way down John's chest, reaching the human's navel. He ran his tongue through the thin layer of fine hair there, causing the human to moan again.

"K-karkat. Karkat, wait." John's voice was trembling.

Karkat pressed another kiss to the boy's belly button before turning his head up to look into John's startling blue eyes. "What's wrong, beautiful?"

John smiled and blushed before he took another breath to steady himself. "I think that I'm ready to..." He trailed off, his face dusted with even more red as he looked away nervously.

Karkat was silent for a moment, before speaking slowly. "You mean..." He trailed his hand down John's body, going between the human's clothed things. His fingers trailed past the boy's shame globes before gently stroking the clothed area where John's entrance is, causing the human to tense.

"Y-yeah. I mean, If you want to, we will." John brought his gaze back to Karkat's, blush back in full force.

Karkat looked at John doubtfully. Just a week ago, John had told Karkat to stop when he had gone that far. Now the human was suddenly ready, in only a week's time?

Sure, the couple had done many things like this in bed together before, but never had they tried penetrative sex. Karkat had been too scared he would hurt John at the beginning, and when he was confident he would be gentle with the human, the boy proved that he wasn't ready yet. Although slightly disappointed, Karkat was more than happy to wait as long as John needed.

"Are you sure? Because we don't have to if you don't want to, John. Fuck, I don't want to if you don't."

He could have sworn he saw a flash of fear in the human's blue eyes, but they soon filled with determination. "Yeah, I'm sure. I mean, I'm ready."

Still unsure, Karkat took his time slipping the human's boxers off, as well as his own pair. He took his time applying lubrication to his hand, giving John time to back out. The troll passionately kissed John while his finger found John's entrance. The human visibly tensed again, then relaxed.

Karkat gently stroked the tender skin with his fingers, giving John one more chance to change his mind. He leaned in to kiss the boy, softly whispering against the human's lips.

"I love you."

Before John could reply, Karkat gently, carefully slipped the tip of his index inside of him. The teen let out a small whimper, trying to relax his body. His chest was heaving, and after a few minutes of silence, Karkat felt John loosening around his finger.

"You okay?" He asked, concerned. The human just nodded, clawing at the sheets. Karkat licked his lips, controlling his urges as he watched his matesprit.

The troll slowly pushed his finger in deeper, about halfway in. John let out a loud whimper, and his hips were beginning to shake. Karkat had a feeling that it wasn't in pleasure. The human let out a large breath, trying desperately to adjust to the new feeling.

Karkat slowly started wiggling his finger inside John, gently stretching the warm walls, trying to invoke some pleasure in his matesprit. John's eyes were still closed tightly, and his grip was tightening on the sheets.

"Just tell me if you want me to stop, John. It's okay."

John opened his eyes a crack, and Karkat saw determination once more. He shook his head, and told Karkat to keep going.

His index now fully buried in the soft, delicate warmth of the human, Karkat looked down to gently start sliding a second finger in. He felt John's skin immediately tense around him as he slid the second slick finger into the boy's entrance, stretching it even further.

John let out a loud cry of pain, and Karkat froze, waiting for what felt like hours until John relaxed around him and nodded, blue eyes screwed shut in pain behind his glasses.

No matter how many times Karkat told himself that this was for the both of them, that they both wanted this, but it felt like he was hurting John just to pleasure himself.

It took forever, but Karkat finally slid the second finger in to join the first one, both now deep inside the boy. Karkat was very gentle, careful not to hurt the delicate flesh, as he slowly began scissoring his fingers.

Before he even stretched the fingers half an inch apart, he heard a small sob. He stopped and looked up, only to find John's eyes closed tightly, translucent tears sliding down his pale cheeks and his teeth plunged into his bottom lip. His chest was heaving heavily and his nails bit into his palms through the sheets as he tried to diminish the pain.

"Oh shit!" As quickly as he could without hurting John too badly, Karkat gently removed his fingers from John's body, the cold air clinging to the moisture on his skin. The human let out a louder sob as he felt the strange feeling of the fingers leaving his entrance, making him feel empty.

After quickly wiping them off on the sheets, he moved up to cradle John's head in his arms. He wiped the tears from John's face, and gently brushed his thumb along the human's cheekbone.

"John... Oh fuck, I'm so sorry." He looks down at his matesprit in worry and panic.

John sniffled and shook his head, his voice broken with tears. "I'm s-sorry Karkat. I r-really wanted t-to be ready for you. Instead I'm j-just a wimp."

Karkat immediately felt guilt hit him in waves. John wasn't ever ready, he just wanted to make Karkat happy, and now look what the troll went and did.

"John, no. Oh God, I'm such an ass. I'm so sorry for forcing you to do this. This is all my fault, Love."

"N-no! I wanted to!"

Karkat sighed, pulling John closer. "But you weren't ready. I told you, I don't want to do this if you aren't ready. Hell, I don't care if you're never ready!"

John sniffled again. "You say that now..."

"And I'll mean it forever. John, I love you. I love you so, so much, and I would do anything for you. I never want to hurt you, okay? If I ever hurt you, please tell me so I can never do it again."

Karkat saw a small smile beginning to grow on John's face. "I love you too, Karkat."

They held each other close, until John spoke. "We never really got off..."

Karkat smiled, kissing John's neck. "Way ahead of you." He murmured.

The human's hands reached out and wrapped his fingers around the troll's prehensile member, running his fingers along the smooth, slick flesh. Karkat moaned, grabbing the human's member and pumped it.

John moaned as he felt the troll's fingers on his erection and pulled Karkat closer. Karkat's breath fanned across John's face in huffs as he spoke.

"I have an idea, if it's okay with you, that is."

John let out a breathy moan. "Okay, what is it?" He then proceeded to whine in protest as Karkat released him. He complied when Karkat asked him to turn over, exposing his back to the troll. His muscles tensed and his throat went dry when Karkat gently began spreading his legs apart.

"Uhh, Karkat?"

Karkat massaged the human's hips. "Trust me, John. And tell me the second anything bothers you."

John nodded into the mattress, grabbing a pillow to brace himself for whatever the troll had in mind. He felt Karkat's fingers gently spread his skin, exposing his entrance once more. Suddenly, he felt something slick and warm press against his entrance along with warm breath.

"K-karkat!" He gasped in pleasure.

Karkat immediately withdrew. "Fuck, are you okay? Does it still hurt? Should I stop, because I can stop if you-"

"It felt... Really good." John interrupted his needless rambling.

Karkat smiled. "Do you want me to continue, or..."

"Yes!" John said a little too quickly. "I mean, yeah."

He mewled when he felt Karkat's tongue gently stroke his entrance once more. The toll's long, prehensile tongue then slowly started prodding the hole, entering the human's body.

"A-ah, Karkaaat" He moaned into the sheets.

Karkat felt elated when he heard his name drawn out on his matesprit's lips. He slid his tongue in further, caressing the soft walls of the human. The rough texture of his tongue stroked the human's fragile skin. He pressed his face flush against the warm skin as he curled his tongue in John, tasting the human.

"Kark-ah! I'm-"

After two more long licks, Karkat withdrew his tongue from the human's body, and gently rubbed John's member. The contact was enough to push him over the edge. John cried out his lover's name, hitting his release. Karkat stroked him with one hand, while the other was on his own neglected erection.

John lay panting on the mattress, gazing up at Karkat. He gently pushed Karkat's hand out of the way before lazily pumping his matesprit's member. After several pumps, The troll came, staining their skin and the bed sheets red.

Karkat collapsed on top of John, wrapping his arms protectively around the human in an embrace. John nuzzled Karkat as the troll purred in his ear.

"I love you, Karkat."

The troll pressed tiny kisses along John's jaw, pulling him closer. "I love you, too."


End file.
